As to the above-mentioned dough forming device, in addition to an automatic one utilizing for a mass production, a device for a relatively small lot production is known. This device comprises a dough tank provided with a large-diameter cylindrical dough containing barrel and with a central small-diameter cylindrical portion connected to the bottom of the barrel, said cylindrical portion being formed with a dough guiding hole, an extrusion member being downward movable from the interior of the barrel into the hole for extruding the dough, a cutting member being upward movable from a position in which it is positioned below the lower end opening of the hole to another position in which it is engaged with the lower end opening, and drive means for moving vertically the extrusion and cutting members. The dough extruded from the lower end opening of the hole by the downward movement of the extrusion member is expanded outwards along the upper surface of the cutting member into a circular shape, and this expanded dough is cut off into a ring shape by the upward movement of the cutting member. It is normal that a cam mechanism operated by a handle is mounted on a stand for supporting the dough tank and that said members is vertically moved by transmitting the movement of the cam mechanism to the members at a predetermined timing, the cam mechanism and handle constituting said drive means.
However, tastes of demanders are recently variegated, even foodstuffs tend to follow the fashion at present, and even ring doughnuts should be desirably varied in appearance and/or taste.
In the conventional dough forming device, the taste of the dough can be adjusted, but the device cannot produce a variety of dividing one doughnut into a plurality of various tasted sections, and has a limit in variation of the taste.